


The Lust of Dragons

by vivilove



Series: Beddings at Winterfell [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Lust, Post-War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon returns from the war filled with lust for his wife, Sansa, who he's not seen in nearly a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Next vignette in my 'Bedding at Winterfell' series.

Rhaegal landed with a loud thump and let out a screech and a roar outside of the castle walls. Jon let go of his grip and slid down his scales to put his feet on the solid ground. Rhaegal brushed his shoulder once with his snout before he flew off once more. Hours on dragon back had left him half-frozen from the winds and aching but it had not diminished the heat of his blood as it hummed in his ears or the pounding of his heart. His clothes were worn and tattered from months in hard conditions. The cloak she had made him had been lost. His hands shook as he walked towards the gates in the dark of night but there were torches lit up ahead. The flames burning in them drew forth memories of what he had seen the past few hours, the past few days, the past year. Horrible images floated before his mind’s eye and tried to etch themselves in stone across his soul as he walked. They would give him no peace. He only wanted to forget it all. He wanted to forget who had lived and who had died and the terrible price they had paid to end the war at last.

The guards called out to him in the courtyard. They wanted to know what their king had seen, what their king knew. _Go find another fucking king…I am done with it all. My watch_ _has ended_ , he thought with a rueful smile. He knew it was not true. He was still king of…something…whatever or whoever was left for him to be king of here in the frozen North. Jon wasn’t sure. But, he was very sure of two things right now. He wanted to forget and he wanted to sink into the oblivion of a warm and willing woman. And there was only one person for him who could satisfy both of those wants and she was right here. He walked quickly and determinedly, his cock already hardening at the thought of what he wanted to do with her…to her…all the ways she could make him forget the horrible things he had seen. And all the ways he could show her that he had missed her.

He was nearly to their chambers now and his already dark eyes had darkened even more with lust. He stank of battle, of smoke and blood and sweat. He didn’t remember the last time he had eaten or had anything to drink. His hair and beard were longer than they had ever been. _Will she even recognize me?_ he thought. He hadn’t cleaned his sword. _Tomorrow_ , he told himself and then almost laughed to himself. It had been a long time since the word tomorrow had held any sort of guarantee. He looked down on his hands. They were filthy and nearly brown from dried blood and mud and shit and who knew what else. _I can’t touch her with these hands_ , he thought but he only gave them a hasty and useless wipe on his breeches and kept walking.

The guard at the door eyed him with apprehension. This was his king but his queen was on the other side of the door and he did not like the look in his king’s eye at present.

“Stand aside,” Jon growled, a dark and dangerous sound.

The sound of his own voice was foreign to his ears. It was so harsh, powerful but full of anger. The wolf and the dragon at war and full of bloodlust. The guard lowered his eyes and stepped aside.

 

He pushed the door open and closed it again with a loud bang. He barred the door and looked about their chambers. The bed was empty but the coverings had been pulled back as though she had lain there just a moment ago. The fire roared and crackled merrily in the fireplace. _Where is she?_ As though he had summoned her with his thought alone, she came from the connecting doorway with a babe at her breast. She was in her shift which she had undone to allow the babe to suck. Her long red hair shone like burnished copper in the firelight as it hung down nearly to her waist. Her pale skin looked like the sweetest cream in the firelight. He stifled a guttural groan. She cradled the child within her arms and was padding towards her chair by the fire when she heard him.

“Jon?” she asked in disbelief though a smile was quickly forming.

She stepped towards him…almost as if she needed to confirm that he was real. His breath quickened at her closeness. He could smell her soft citrusy scent mixed with something even sweeter. He heard a low snarl from the doorway she had just passed through… _Ghost_.

“Ghost,” she said without taking her clear blue eyes from his, “it’s alright. It’s Jon…our Jon. He’s home. He means no harm.”

His direwolf growled, a deep rumble through his chest, before he went to lay down by the fire. A warning to the dragon within the chamber now. Ghost did not always like the dragon.

As she stood in front of him, he looked down at the child in her arms. The babe that had been conceived not long before he had left. The child that had been born two…no, three moons ago, his daughter. His daughter that had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes and tiny little fists and a beatific expression on her little face as she nursed at her mother’s teat. Sansa reached up and touched his face with her free hand.

“Soon, my love,” she said reading his needs like an open book.

He paced the chamber as she settled the now sleeping child. Ghost snapped when he came too close. He had pulled off his armor and his boots. He had stripped to his breeches alone. He had splashed water from the basin on his hands and face in a feeble attempt to wash. He gulped down some wine that was in a pitcher on the table. He had waited so long for her. A year he had been without her touch and he thought he might burst into flames from want if he had to wait much longer.

Sansa stepped back in the room where he was pacing having settled the babe back in her crib in the next room. She hadn’t bothered pulling her shift back together and he could see her heavy, milk-laden breasts. His remaining restraint fled and he crossed the room, pulling her to him roughly. He kissed her mouth hard and hungrily as his hands grasped her arse, pulling her up against his groin. He wanted her to feel how hard he was, how much he wanted her. He had kept to his vows all this time apart. He would never stray from her. But, he was filled with lust for her now, her alone, and she would not be left in doubt of it.

“Sansa…” he said in a gravelly voice that had had little use for hours and hours now, “I need you.”

“I know,” she answered as she slid her shift to the floor. She moved her hands to his lacings and worked to loosen his breeches. “I need you, too.”

He took in the perfection of her body as she stood before him. The old marks and scars that lingered from her second husband were still there of course but nothing could be more perfect in his eyes than Sansa bare before him at last. He wanted to kiss his way down her body, to suck and lick at the nub between her legs until she cried out his name while running her hands through his hair. But right now, his own need was too great even for that. He roughly shoved his breeches down and, as his cock sprang free at last, he steadily walked her backwards to their bed. She allowed him to lead her there without fear, tugging at his hand even. She was not afraid of him or his lust. She had trusted him implicitly since he had bedded her the first time. He had done so with the utmost tenderness then. Now it would not be so tender but she would not shy away from him regardless.

When she reached the edge of the bed, she sat and then laid back. He took just another moment to savor the sight of her naked as her name-day, lying there waiting for him with want in her eyes before he clamored over her as though he meant to shelter her from a rain of arrows. He had barely centered himself at her folds before he pushed his way inside, sheathing himself fully with one thrust. He let out a curse and a groan as he felt himself enveloped in her velvety, moist heat. She gasped sharply but took him in without complaint. She was tight. She had birthed two children but she was tight again three moons after the latest birth. A growl was building in the back of his throat. The feel of her wrapped around him after so long was a delicious sort of agony.

“I need you,” he said as he thrusted into her slowly at first, wanting to savor this as long as he could while knowing it would not last long. “Uhhh…I need you…aahhnn…I’ve waited…gods…so long…mmmhh…Sansa…fuck…”

He tilted his head down to lick and suckle at her breasts and was surprised when a gush of her mother’s milk covered his tongue. He froze for a moment before he was tasting it, savoring it, swallowing it. _It’s sweet…like her_. He returned to her breast and began to suck before he started thrusting into her again. His wife’s sweet milk was warm in his mouth but seemed to cool the blistering fire in his blood. She was moaning at a higher pitch now and he knew she was close. He knew the sounds she made right before she came. He had spent hours learning them and had not forgotten anything about her like this in their time apart.

“Jon…gods, that feels good,” she sighed. “Don’t stop…I’ve missed you…ahhhh…I’ve waited…for you…for so long…unnnn…”

“You like this?” he asked as he continued to suck and his hips moved faster, pounding into her with a furious pace now. He would not last much longer he knew. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and then her nails raked down his back before she answered.

“Yes! Ohhh…gods. YESSSS!!!” she screamed.

“Sansa…” he panted, “I’ve missed you…I love you. Come for me, my beauty.”

“I know…I will…don’t stop…love me…I’m yours…all yours,” she cried as she climaxed.

He moved his mouth up to her own now as her milk dripped from his beard and ran down his throat. The slap of flesh on flesh quickened but became unsteady right before he roared with his own release. Her cunt was still gripping him tightly from her peak as he pulsed into her.

 

He stayed buried inside of her and held her in his arms while he caught his breath. He wondered for just a moment if there would be a third child before another year passed. He thought of the darkness within that had driven him with such force to her arms this night. He didn’t feel the lust of battle or the despair of loss anymore. The war was won and she had been right here waiting for his return. There would be time to mourn the dead but for now they were whole and young and together again. He slowly slipped out of her and pulled her up against his chest. The dragon within was silent and Ghost snored in the corner now.

“It’s sweet,” she said as she licked her milk from his beard afterwards.

“Like you, my sweet girl.”

She smiled and softly kissed his mouth. “What will we do next, my king?”

“I want to see our children…and then we should go to the godswood.”

“Do you wish to pray?”

“Aye, perhaps I’ll pray on the morrow…but first, I think I need to bathe.”

“We could bathe here, Jon.”

“That’s true but I had a request to make there,” he said with smirk.

“Oh?” she asked with a sweet blush.

“Aye. I returned to you, just as you requested. So, I have a request of my own. Would you consider my request, my lady?”

“Will I like it?” she asked with an arched brow.

“I think you will.”

“I may need to take it under advisement, my king.”

“Sansa…”

“Get your clothes on. We shall go and see our sleeping children and then I will take you to the godswood...and you can take your clothes off again.”

“And?”

“Perhaps I’ll be inclined to listen to your plea,” she said haughtily though she smiled.

“I will grovel if it leads my queen to grant me my request then,” he said as he started nuzzling her shoulder.

“Well, I suspect your queen will yield to everything you ask of her tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing this. I seriously needed a smutty release after working on my practically smut-free historical/naval fic...lol.


End file.
